Apenas mais um casamento
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Finalmente o dia deles chegou, mas suas famílias não andam ajudando muito. - Slash. Pinhãozinho e Pinhão.


**Autora;** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Beta:** Arashi Kaminari  
**Personagens:** Albus Severus x Scorpius / Harry x Draco (secundário)  
**Gênero:** Slash  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Resumo:** Finalmente o dia deles chegou, mas suas famílias não andam ajudando muito.  
**Disclaimer:** Num é meu, é da loira assassina!

**Nota: **Encontrando fics com plots parecidos na mesma época? Deve ser porque estamos todos participando dos desafios do _PSF Tournament_! o/

* * *

**Apenas mais um casamento**

Por Senhorita Mizuki

**

* * *

**

A prova de roupas

Estava no meio de um sonho muito bom quando foi acordado aos berros, pulando na cama de susto. No sonho havia um anjo loiro, deitado em uma cama de plumas, os cabelos finos e sedosos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Ele sorria e o convidava a se aproximar, abrindo ligeiramente as pernas quando se debruçou no colchão; sua boca sedenta para provar a pele pálida do outro. E mais nada. Estava na melhor parte, porque sempre tinha de acordar nas melhores partes?

Quando abriu os olhos, levando alguns segundos para se situar onde estava e que dia era, deparou-se com um loiro parecido com o dos sonhos, mas muito mais velho. Albus sentou ereto na cama e tratou de cobrir seu colo, identificando com certo atraso ser o Sr Malfoy que entrara agitado no seu quarto. Sem nem mesmo notar seu rosto corado, jogou uma sacola grande no seu colo. Seu pai vinha logo atrás, esbaforido, obviamente irritado com a clara invasão do cômodo de seu filho do meio.

- Vista isso rápido, garoto! - Malfoy demandou - Temos ajustes a fazer e muito pouco tempo!

Albus ainda se encontrava um tanto lento ao abrir o zíper da sacola, tirando de dentro suas vestes encomendadas.

- Hum... Eu achei que o senhor ia buscar minhas vestes, pai. - franziu o cenho para o outro homem mais velho no quarto.

- Eu fui. - Harry disse ainda irritado - Mas encontrei Malfoy indo buscar as del... - interrompeu-se - Hey! Essa não foi a cor que encomendamos!

- De fato. - simplesmente respondeu Malfoy.

- Ahn, se não se importam, irei me vestir no banheiro.

Como o esperado, nenhum dos dois o ouviu e com o lençol em volta da cintura, Albus se esgueirou silenciosamente até o banheiro. Dava para ouvir claramente a voz dos dois homens, brigando um com o outro. Suspirou fundo, sabendo que, apesar de já ter sido obrigado a presenciar aquilo por meses de preparativos, ainda teria de aturar por anos.

- Eu encomendei uma roupa vermelha e dourada! Porque Albus está vestindo uma verde? - a voz do seu pai beirava ao histerismo.

- Oh, por favor, Potter. Poderia ser um pouco menos obviamente Grifinório? - zombou em resposta - Seu filho nem ao menos estudou na sua Casa!

- E não poderia ser menos Sonserino, Malfoy? - Harry explodiu em tom sarcástico - Não é porque estudaram na _sua_ Casa que eles têm de andar feito um par de vasos!

- O verde combina com os olhos dele. - o outro argumentou - E Scorpius vai usar azul.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio, que Albus interpretou como o momento certo para voltar a seu quarto. Os dois se olhavam tão intensamente, que teve de pigarrear umas duas vezes para que o notassem.

- Viu? É disso que estou falando. - Malfoy sorriu triunfante, apontando para as vestes de veludo caro que Albus usava - Eu não vou deixar sua total falta de estilo estragar o dia do meu filho, que eu gastei tanto tempo e afinco em preparar, Potter!

- Oh! - Harry exclamou ultrajado - Quer dizer que meu filho aqui vai servir de acessório para sua festa perfeita?

Albus não tinha bebido muito na noite anterior, na pequena celebração que seus amigos fizeram como despedida de solteiro. Mas de repente sua cabeça começou a doer como se estivesse de ressaca. Felizmente, naquele momento, sua mãe e avó entravam no quarto com suas caixinhas de costura. Com uma cara de poucos amigos, Ginny Weasley lançou um olhar ameaçador aos dois.

- Os dois, fora!

Ela nem ao menos precisou aumentar a voz para ser obedecida. Malfoy torceu o nariz empinado, dizendo em tom arrogante que havia muita coisa a preparar antes de sair. Harry saiu resmungando a mesma coisa, mas ambos sabiam que ele ficaria sem fazer muita coisa. Pobre de seu pai, eles não o haviam deixado realizar muitas tarefas nos preparativos do casamento.

_Casamento._ A palavra o atingiu como uma leve pancada na cabeça, enquanto sua mãe e a avó Molly se agachavam e começavam a espetar alfinetes aqui e ali nas vestes. Iria se casar, com Scorpius Malfoy. Albus se repreendeu mentalmente por começar a tremer.

Nunca havia se sentido tão nervoso, desde que arranjara coragem para sentar com seus pais naquele dia, dois anos antes, para confessar que amava Scorpius. Lembrou-se de que ganhara mais e mais coragem enquanto lhes dizia que nenhum motivo, como o fato dele ser um garoto e ser um Malfoy, iria fazê-lo terminar o namoro. Seu pai pareceu estar prestes a desmaiar, uma cena não muito agradável para um auror de carreira, mas sua mãe pareceu receber aquilo com muito mais tranqüilidade que o esperado.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando viu um rapaz encostado na porta de seu quarto, observando-as fazerem os ajustes. Albus sorriu, em vão, já que James mantinha a expressão de profundo desagrado no rosto que manteve por semanas, como se Albus lhe tivesse feito algo de muito ruim. Seu irmão parecia continuar desaprovando sua união com Scorpius.

- James, querido! - Molly se levantou, resmungando baixinho que suas juntas doíam - precisamos fazer os ajustes das suas roupas para o casamento. James! - ela chamou, vendo-o se afastar com a cara fechada. Foi atrás do rapaz mesmo assim.

- Deixe-o, querido. Uma hora ele vai aceitar, ou vai ter de abrir mão do seu irmãozinho. - disse Ginny calmamente, ao ouvir o suspiro desanimado de Albus.

Esperava que sim. James se opusera fortemente ao seu namoro, quando ele finalmente confessou para a família. Tentou lhe apresentar garotas na esperança de que se desinteressasse do namorado. Chegou até a levá-lo em boates gays e lhe jogar rapazes bonitos. Parecia que o fato de Scorpius ser um Malfoy o incomodava bem mais que o fato do irmão ser gay. Os dois, namorado e irmão, não se aturavam desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Algo a ver com o fato de serem Weasleys e Potters, e por princípio serem inimigos dos Malfoy. Claro que seu pai e tio Ron tinham dedo nessa história toda, contando seus dias de escola e se gabavando de quando colocavam Malfoy no chinelo.

Albus fora selecionado para a Sonserina e na época, sentiu muito medo de ser rejeitado pela família, tão orgulhosamente Grifinória. Scorpius fora seu primeiro amigo na casa e o mais importante – do tipo que você não desgruda por nada. O namoro veio três anos depois, quando acharam que estavam apenas experimentando juntos o sexo e não passava disso. Mas então, descobriram que não conseguiam ficar muito tempo com as mãos longe um do outro.

Mantiveram em segredo na escola, ao menos o quanto puderam. A prima Rose era observadora demais para que pudesse esconder qualquer coisa dela. E havia o professor de Herbologia, Neville Longbottom, que uma vez os flagrara nas estufas, mas os apoiou com surpreendente entusiasmo. O alívio e a segurança por poder assumir que amava Scorpius o fez pedi-lo em casamento.

Sabia que fora um passo arriscado demais, mas mesmo para um também muito chocado Sr. Malfoy, até que estava se empenhando bastante para realizar o desejo do único filho com toda a pompa e gasto disponível. Tanta atenção poderia ter estragado Scorpius, mas o amante havia herdado a polidez da mãe, sempre com um sorriso gentil na face. Com Albus, entre quatro paredes, mostrava realmente o Malfoy que tinha dentro de si, demandando coisas. Não se importava realmente; poderia ir até o inferno se ele lhe pedisse.

Seu pai voltou ao quarto, sentando-se na sua cama, enquanto observava silencioso Ginny encurtar as mangas em um dedo. Parecia ainda agitado, preocupado com algo; mexendo os dedos, alisando os lençóis da cama, arrumando as coisas em cima da escrivaninha. Albus revirou os olhos pra cima.

- O que foi agora, pai?

- O que? - Harry sobressaltou-se - Nada. Nada. - mas obviamente era mentira. Porque depois de um minuto de silêncio voltou a falar - Eu sei que é um tanto tarde, mas... Tem certeza, meu filho? - vendo o olhar exasperado que Ginny lhe lançou, tentou se corrigir - Quero dizer, não é muito cedo para isso? Não faz nem seis meses que vocês se graduaram em Hogwarts! Mal começaram a ter uma profissão.

- Meus pais se casaram logo que se graduaram. - disse Ginny calma - Seus pais fizeram isso também, Harry. - completou.

- Eram tempos diferentes, havia guerra! - Harry respondeu exasperado.

- Sabe muito bem que muita gente usou isso como simples desculpa na época. - Ginny baixou mais a voz - Até você, se bem me lembro.

Albus sentiu a atmosfera ao redor mudar, ficar um pouco mais pesada. Se seus pais desaprovavam o que estava prestes a realizar, aquela era a última chance de saber.

- Pai, o senhor não gosta de Scorpius?

- Oh, não. É difícil não gostar daquele garoto e se ele te deixa feliz, o merece com certeza. - a expressão de Harry suavizou e sorriu para o filho. - Eu só achei um pouco... Cedo demais. Mas não vou impedi-lo se é isso que realmente quer, Albus.

Se sentindo um pouco mais leve, virou-se para perguntar o mesmo a Ginny.

- E você mamãe, também acha isso?

- Querido, sendo cedo ou não, você foi atrás da sua felicidade. Não que o fato de nos ligarmos aos Malfoy seja algo sublime, mas você assumiu que ama Scorpius e apesar de tudo não arredou o pé da sua decisão. Mamãe está muito orgulhosa de você. - então deu um olhar de esguelha para Harry - Ao contrário de outros, que se casa com a primeira pessoa que se envolveu, sem saber o que quer da vida, e provavelmente não vai passar vinte anos ainda sem saber. - disse em um tom ácido.

E a atmosfera definitivamente pareceu pesar uma tonelada naquele quarto.

- Okay, acho que já está bom, mãe. - disse, tirando as vestes, querendo muito sair daquele clima entre seus pais.

**O almoço de família**

Albus dava graças pelo almoço ser realizado com mais membros da família além de seus pais e James - este com cara de quem fora trazido a força e amarrado a mesa. Seu tio Bill, tio George e Teddy eram definitivamente presenças bem humoradas no almoço. Estava disposto até a aturar os beijos melosos da tia Fleur.

Lily e Rose riam, mostrando uma a outra os enfeites de cabeça que iriam usar na cerimônia. Seu avô Arthur e tio Percy se ocupavam em discutir sobre as novas leis de Execução de Magia que haviam sido publicadas naquela semana. Tio Charlie havia prometido uma surpresa na festa, por isso ainda não estava presente. Seus tios Ron e Hermione não haviam chegado, mas sabia que assim que viessem, haveria mais alguém pra fazer cara de que aquele casamento o desagradava muitíssimo.

Além de família, havia alguns amigos de seus pais de Hogwarts. Hagrid completava o quadro ocupando três cadeiras na mesa improvisada no jardim d'A Toca. Sua mãe e avó Molly pareciam ser as únicas ocupadas servindo comida que não acabava mais, tirando e colocando louças. Elas reclamavam bastante, mas podia ver que adoravam.

Professor Neville o chamou em um canto, antes que a sobremesa fosse servida. Quando se afastaram o bastante para que ninguém os visse e ouvisse, ele tirou um pacote de presente de dentro da capa, entregando-lhe.

- Obrigado, professor. - agradeceu confuso - Mas creio que abriremos nossos presentes mais tarde?

- Oh, esse não. Queria dar-lhe antes, especialmente. - pareceu um tanto constrangido - Não é algo que poderá abrir com seus familiares, se me entende. - deu uma risadinha envergonhada.

Albus engoliu em seco. Depois que flagrara os alunos em sua estufa, professor Neville era cheio de dar dicas e presentes, para ajudar o relacionamento dos garotos. Não que não lhe fosse grato, apenas gostaria que ele parasse com aquilo. O último presente que lhes dera ainda estava debaixo do seu colchão, porque não tivera coragem de usar e mostrar a Scorpius.

- Vamos, abra. - encorajou-o, ansioso.

Abriu o pacote de formato estranho, franzindo o cenho ao ver que era uma simples fruta. Albus sabia que o professor tinha certa fixação por aquela em específico, não era raro aulas em que ele estava mastigando sempre uma na estufa. Mas às vezes era demais!

- Ahn, obrigado pela... banana?

- Oh, não é uma banana qualquer! - ele parecia querer dar pulinhos, quando pegou o objeto da sua mão - Vê esse botão? Você liga e... ele vibra! Não é fabuloso?

"E o que tinha de interessante em uma banana que parecia de borracha vibrar?", pensou Albus. Então a ficha caiu, e não pôde evitar ficar vermelho quando juntou a banana e Scorpius na mesma cena dentro de sua cabeça. Okay. Estava tendo sua segunda ereção do dia e ainda faltavam horas para o casamento.

- Não é fascinante? Adquiri uma na minha última visita a Londres trouxa. Achei que poderia lhes ser muito útil, variar um pouco, quem sabe. Hehe.

Pensando bem, tio George tinha alguma razão. O jeito tímido e solteiro do professor Neville escondia algo bem mais além. Havia rumores de que ele era um furacão na cama. Não que precisasse saber disso, fora seu professor de Herbologia, por Merlin! Agradeceu e pediu licença para entrar na casa, não só pra esconder o presente, mas para ver se conseguia se acalmar antes de voltar para a sobremesa.

Quando voltou para a mesa, desejou que não se empanturrassem demais, a ponto de estragarem a festa do Sr Malfoy. Não seria um bom começo para as duas famílias.

Estranhamente, James fez um gesto para ele, mandando-o se sentar do seu lado. Olhou-o desconfiado enquanto sentava e o via servir-lhe um copo de suco de abóbora. Tudo bem que era seu irmão, mas era _James Sirius Potter._ Aquele que Hagrid gostava de descrever como uma espécie de maroto da terceira geração e, pelo que ouvira de seu avô e amigos na época de Hogwarts, coisa boa não era.

- Então, já está um pouco pronto para aceitar Scorpius?

- Não puxe muito a sorte, ainda o acho um "almofadinha-arrogante-difícil-de-engolir". - empurrou o copo na sua direção - Vamos, beba.

- Ele não é assim. - Albus tomou um gole do suco, achando adoçado demais - Engraçado que Scorpius pensa o mesmo de você. Talvez apenas precisem se conhecer melhor.

- Estou satisfeito com o que conheço dele, obrigado. - retorquiu amargo.

Albus abriu a boca para replicar, mas teve de fechá-la logo, se sentindo desconfortável. Sentia seu rosto engraçado, como se tivessem coisas movendo nele. Teve certeza que tinha quando Lily e Rose gritaram de pavor e apontaram para ele, enquanto todo mundo se agitava indo em sua direção. James ria até cair da cadeira e rolar no chão; Fleur tirou um espelho da sua bolsa entregando-o a Albus.

Havia tentáculos dançando na sua face e a visão foi demais para Albus. No segundo seguinte, ele desmaiava.

Estava tendo mais um sonho bom, que era mais uma lembrança. Aquele dia na enfermaria de Hogwarts, depois de levar um balaço na cabeça na partida de quadribol contra a Corvinal no sexto ano. Acordara ainda sentindo zonzo e Scorpius estava ali, sentado ao lado da sua cama, esperando-o voltar à consciência. Foi brindado com um sorriso, daqueles que o faziam parecer um anjo.

Ao invés de chamar Madame Pomfrey para examiná-lo, Scorpius fechou a cortina em volta da sua cama. E Albus percebeu que já era noite pela iluminação das velas e o silêncio. O loiro murmurou um feitiço de privacidade, enquanto subia na cama, que gemeu com o peso extra. Albus mal conseguiu se mover por conta da cabeça que estava enfaixada e lhe doía horrores.

Scorpius o empurrou gentilmente no peito quando fez menção de se erguer, e sentou-se no seu baixo ventre, movendo os quadris, insinuante. Albus gemeu, nunca abençoou tanto sofrer um acidente de quadribol. Os lábios do loiro roçaram nos seus, quentes e macios, antes de pressionarem e forçarem passagem com a língua exigente. Gemeu de frustração quando o peso dos seus quadris sumiu, mas logo foi substituído pela sensação dos dedos longos entrando pelo cós da calça do pijama, envolvendo seu sexo já rijo.

Seu amante sabia bem como satisfazê-lo, onde apertar, o ritmo perfeito. Logo a mão o masturbava rápido, firme, fazendo-o gemer alto dentro da boca de Scorpius. Estava tão perto...

Estando meio que entre o mundo dos sonhos e acordado; Albus ouviu o som de cortinas se abrindo.

- Oh, Merlin. Creio que ele está tendo um sonho erótico.

Ouvir a voz do professor Neville não podia ser mais broxante que água fria. Com muito embaraço, Albus descobriu-se ainda mexendo os quadris contra o colchão. Com aquela se contabilizava três. Enfiou a cara no travesseiro e sua voz saiu abafada:

- Onde estou?

- St. Mungus, meu filho. Neville conseguiu fazer os primeiros socorros, mas tivemos de lhe trazer aqui para uma ajuda mais especializada. - pigarreou - Ou não haveria casamento hoje.

Ao menos só havia Neville, seu pai e James na ala em que se encontrava. Rosnou ao ver seu irmão ali, podia imaginar muito bem o responsável por estar em St. Mungus. Seu pai e o professor se afastaram, deixando-os sozinhos. Esperou fecharem a porta para explodir:

- Qual seu maldito problema, James? Eu não vou abandonar a família e ir morar na China!

- Eu sei! - James assumiu uma expressão amargurada que, por mais incrível que parecesse, era genuína - Mas, é Malfoy, Albus. Por gerações, Potters e Weasleys não se bicam com Malfoys. E vice versa! E agora você quer juntar tudo!

Albus piscou incrédulo.

- Grande, vai continuar sendo hipócrita como papai?

- Certo, talvez eu esteja. – admitiu, a contragosto - Primeiro, você vai para a Sonserina e nem na escola posso passar boa parte do tempo contigo, depois faz amizade com Scorpius e parece que ignora minha presença, agora isso! - suspirou cansado - Estão tirando meu irmão aos poucos.

- Bem, eu fiquei bastante aborrecido na época em que você ficava atrás daquela Mary e parecia que todos nós não existíamos pra você no verão. - pontuou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É diferente, não estou casando com ela. - argumentou meio infantil.

- Ela te deu o fora. - deu de ombros - Eu nunca deixei de falar com você, James. Desculpe-me se te ignorei quando estava com Scorpius, mas você sabe como ficamos quando apaixonados. Não estou pedindo para socializar com os Malfoys, mas podia pelo menos aceitar quem seu irmão escolheu, assim como irei aceitar quem você escolher. Mesmo se for um sereiano.

James fez uma careta pela sua tentativa de fazer graça. Tudo bem, ele nunca conseguira ser tão engraçado quanto o irmão. Quando James o puxou para um breve abraço, Albus sentiu que aquela etapa estava completada. E quase caiu da cama quando bateu os olhos no relógio da parede, indicando o quanto atrasado estava.

**A cerimônia**

- Estão atrasados. E espero que não tenha sobrado uma marquinha daquela poção dos infernos. - resmungou Malfoy, segurando o rosto de Albus, observando de todos os ângulos.

- Solte meu filho, Malfoy. - rosnou Harry - O rosto dele está ótimo.

- Não acho. Afinal ele parece sua imagem cuspida, Potter. - disse em um tom displicente - Você. - chamou uma bruxa carregada de grampos, pentes, entre outros produtos - Sei que pode parecer uma missão impossível, mas dê um jeito no cabelo dele.

Albus teve de segurar o pai, antes que ele fosse atrás de Draco Malfoy para continuar a discutir e o esquecesse no meio daquele bando de bruxas, que vieram de repente de todos os cantos; puxando seu cabelo, colocando pó no seu rosto, tirando suas roupas.

Tudo aquilo estava o assustando muito. Scorpius já o havia alertado para algo parecido, que uma dúzia de pessoas muito importantes poderia aparecer, talvez a imprensa. Mas talvez sua imaginação fosse um pouco limitada. Albus voltara a tremer só de pensar em ficar no altar na frente de tanta gente desconhecida. Não era porque era filho de Harry Potter que estava acostumado em ser o centro das atenções. A Mansão Malfoy estava forrada de flores, comidas e bebidas. Fora que da última vez que viera ali, jurava que havia menos de um quarto de elfos domésticos dos que andavam de um lado para o outro.

- Claro. Só do melhor e do mais caro para um Malfoy, tsc... - resmungou seu pai, quando comentou sobre - Não que eu não pudesse lhe dar uma festa igualmente importante. - continuou a reclamar - Mas Malfoy insiste que eu não tenho um pingo de classe, que somos um bando de...

- Pai, eu ficaria feliz com uma simples reunião de família. - Albus interrompeu-o, já cansado da ladainha "Malfoy isso, Malfoy aquilo" - Mas Scorpius não quis contrariar o pai e disse que era melhor deixá-lo organizar como queria, ou não teríamos sossego pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Quando finalmente terminaram com eles (depois que sua mãe veio chutando meio mundo, dizendo que ela poderia muito bem arrumar seu filho), Albus ficou alguns minutos em frente ao espelho. Sentia como se tivesse uma pedra no seu estômago. Sua figura no espelho estava perfeita; o tecido de veludo tinha nuances de verde fascinante e seu cabelo estava mais do que domado, mas não conseguia se reconhecer.

E se Scorpius o visse daquela maneira e descobrisse que realmente não era o que pensara? E se cansasse dele? E se cansassem um do outro? Se começassem a ficar agressivos e gelados um com o outro, justamente como _eles_...

- Se você desistir agora, eu juro que te mato.

Albus se virou na direção da voz, encontrando James e Teddy em suas vestes de gala. Os dois se aproximaram dele, Teddy com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e seu cabelo, daquela vez, tinha um tom ruivo.

- Eu não me vesti como um palhaço desse circo e concordei em participar de uma festa dos Malfoy pra você dar para trás, maninho. - disse James segurando um braço de Albus.

- Ora James, você reclama demais. - Teddy segurou seu outro braço - Está falando assim, porque ainda não checou as gatinhas sentadas na frente com os buquês.

Albus viu-se arrastado até o altar e tentou não encarar muito a pequena multidão que cobria as cadeiras do jardim da mansão. Scorpius não dissera que haveria apenas uma dúzia de pessoas importantes? O que o Ministro da Magia fazia na segunda fileira sendo cumprimentado pelo Sr. Malfoy?

Gemendo, decidiu ficar de costas para os espectadores até que fosse a hora. Teddy e Victoria eram seus padrinhos, forçou um sorriso quando lhe acenaram. Foi quando a mãe de Scorpius se aproximou. Era alta, seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos e usava um vestido de linho azul. Imaginou se ele estaria vestido com o mesmo tom claro e brilhante.

- Deslumbrante como sempre, Sra. Malfoy. - curvou-se ligeiramente, desejando muito que seu nervosismo não transparecesse.

- Sra. Ruffus agora, meu rapaz. Willians e eu fizemos uma discreta cerimônia nas Ilhas Gregas há algumas semanas. - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e mostrou sua nova aliança.

- Astoria. - seu pai se aproximou, fazendo um aceno curto com a cabeça, parecendo um pouco desconcertado demais para encarar por muito tempo o rosto da mulher.

- Sr. Potter. - respondeu polidamente e se virou para Albus de novo - Draco foi buscar Scorpius, se estivermos todos prontos, eu creio que posso sinalizar o maestro?

Não confiando na sua própria voz, Albus acenou ligeiramente com a cabeça. Permaneceu rígido e de cabeça baixa, respirando muito fundo - com medo de desmaiar de novo, caso olhasse para a multidão. Quando a música começou, cerrou os olhos e contou até dez, antes de abri-los e ver o corredor entre as cadeiras se encher de pétalas que Rose e Lily jogavam. O sol se punha àquela hora tingindo o céu de rosa.

Achou que seu coração pararia quando o visse, mas Albus sentiu seus músculos se relaxando. O dia longo demais pareceu se dissolver em um instante esquecido. Não carregava flores, o Sr. Malfoy não o levava no braço como uma noiva virginal, e suas vestes pareciam muito com as dele - com a exceção de que eram de um azul quase prateado. Os fios loiros estavam arrumados da maneira costumeira. Era Scorpius que estava ali e que havia aprendido a amar, e nada a mais.

E tudo foi mais fácil: fora apenas olhar para Scorpius a cerimônia inteira, lembrando de repetir o que tanto ensaiaram antes.

Hagrid foi o primeiro a vir cumprimentá-los, assoando o nariz em um lenço gigante, chorando o bastante para encher uma piscina. Cada um recebeu um abraço de quebrar as costelas como de costume, e o gigante pediu desculpas, porque não conseguia deixar de se emocionar com casamentos. Na verdade, Hagrid não conseguia deixar de se emocionar com absolutamente nada. Mas Albus se sentia muito grato.

Segurou a mão de Scorpius, não querendo largá-la nem um segundo, enquanto cumprimentavam a quantidade exagerada de convidados. Estava disposto a largar se o amante se sentisse incomodado, mas a resposta dele foi entrelaçar seus dedos. Albus sorriu intimamente, agradecido.

Flashes disparavam em todo canto e a festa começou sob um céu limpo e coberto de estrelas. Pareceu uma eternidade andar para lá e para cá, cumprimentando e conversando, mesmo que Scorpius fizesse a maior parte do social. Sorriu quando seus olhos encontraram James bem mais a vontade, claramente cantando uma moça de vestido rosa, que dava risadinhas.

Albus realmente achou que a festa seguiria bem, até avistar seu tio Ron se aproximar decidido, com as faces rosadas. Sentiu o bafo de _firewhisky_ quando ele segurou a gola de suas vestes. Pelo canto do olho, pôde ver sua tia Hermione correndo furiosa.

- Harry, eu sabia que estava obcecado demais com Malfoy, mas isso... Isso! - vociferou com uma voz pastosa, era um pouco difícil entender o que dizia.

Mais flashes bateram no seu rosto e Albus se sentiu meio tonto. Agora a festa toda parecia estar prestando atenção; Sr. Malfoy tentava espantar os bruxos com as câmeras e seu pai chegava esbaforido, tentando arrancar o amigo de cima do filho.

- Tio Ron, eu sou o Albus. Seu sobrinho Albus Severus, lembra?

- _Estupefaça. _- sua tia Hermione segurava a varinha e observava ofegante seu marido cair no chão. Piscou e deu um sorriso não muito convincente - Desculpe Al, mas foi só desviar os olhos por um segundo e os elfos o entupiram de _firewhisky_.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! - Sr. Malfoy virou para seu pai, cutucando seu peito com um dedo - Avisei para controlar sua gente, Potter!

- Controlar minha gente? - seu pai abriu a boca, chocado - Não somos animais, Malfoy!

- Oh, parece que os confundi por um momento aqui, então. - retorquiu sarcástico.

Scorpius tentava dissipar a atenção dos convidados, claramente tentando não explodir quando mandou seus pais terminarem aquela discussão dentro da mansão. Albus ainda estava desconcertado com a atitude de seu tio, que quase não percebeu sua mãe se esgueirando para trás de uma fonte sozinha, mas o que lhe preocupou foi sua impressão de ver seu rosto molhado. Correu atrás dela, sem se importar muito em avisar Scorpius - que tentava pôr a festa de volta ao seu ritmo, mandando que mais bebida fosse servida e rindo com um grupo de bruxos de meia idade.

- Mãe... - gemeu ao encontrá-la e constatar que realmente viera chorar escondido.

- Oh, querido. - Ginny aceitou seu lenço e secou as lágrimas - Não queria que você me visse assim no seu dia, desculpe. - fungou ao lutar contra as lágrimas, inutilmente - Eu me lembro do meu casamento. Muito bonito, segurei um buquê de lírios e usei o vestido de mamãe. Foi o dia mais importante da minha vida. - disse a última frase com dificuldade, como se a garganta apertasse.

- Não é sua culpa, mamãe, as coisas só não deram certo. - abraçou-a, sentindo como apesar do gênio forte e da habilidade de derrubar muita gente, mesmo fora do campo de quadribol, sua mãe era pequena e frágil.

- Espero do fundo do coração que tudo dê certo para vocês, meu filho. Ou caçarei aquele menino até o fim dos meus dias. - deu uma risadinha - Eu sempre quis chutar o traseiro de um Malfoy.

Ficou um bom tempo ali, abraçado com sua mãe, até ela se acalmar e poder se recompor o bastante para voltar à festa. Procurou Scorpius, encontrando-o ainda entretendo mais um grupo de convidados que Albus não conhecia. Puxou-o para longe com as devidas desculpas. Seu amante tinha olheiras que começavam a se pronunciar e um ar exausto quando o encarou.

- Eu acho que já estou ficando cansado disso.

- Somos dois - Albus concordou - Não podemos nos retirar? A festa pode continuar sem nós.

- Preciso achar meu pai antes. - acenou com a cabeça, parecendo tão desesperado por sair quanto ele.

Os elfos não puderam achar Draco Malfoy na festa, então ambos decidiram vasculhar a mansão por conta. Scorpius os levou direto para os aposentos de seu pai e logo ouviram duas vozes conhecidas atrás da porta cerrada. Albus revirou os olhos para cima, encarando o amante, que pensou o mesmo. Os dois deviam ainda estar discutindo, porque a voz do Sr. Malfoy se elevou.

- Não, eu não quero Potter. Estou dizendo. - então uma pausa significativa seguida de som de tecido e um gemido - Hummmm, bem aqui. Não pare ou eu te mato, Potter!

Uma risada se seguiu aquilo, indiscutivelmente do pai de Albus.

- Eu sabia...

Albus e Scorpius continuaram parados com a mão na maçaneta, chocados. Eles estavam... e no dia do casamento deles. Aquilo pareceu atingir Scorpius bem pior do que a Albus, pois abriu de supetão a porta com uma expressão assassina no rosto, que lembrava muito o Sr. Malfoy em algumas circunstâncias. Havia sido uma péssima idéia. Os dois tiveram de desviar os olhos, porque a visão era demais.

Seu pai continuou a penetrar por uns bons cinco segundos Draco Malfoy, que mantinha os olhos cerrados e gemia esquecendo completamente que não havia feitiço de silêncio ao redor deles, até finalmente perceber que havia gente ali. O som dos lençóis sendo puxados, e a mola da cama gemendo violentamente preveniram Albus e Scorpius de que podiam abrir os olhos.

O Sr. Malfoy tinha uma mão cobrindo os olhos, mas percebia-se que lançava um olhar assassino para seu pai de esguelha, que começou inutilmente a se explicar.

- Obrigado, Sr. Potter. - Scorpius começou sarcástico - A última coisa que eu precisava ver era meu sogro e meu pai fazendo sexo. Eu temia isso desde que soube.

- O que... ele sabe? - Harry olhou para o Sr. Malfoy, abobado.

- Eu também sabia, papai. - Albus suspirou, achou que aquilo pudesse esperar mais um tempo.

- Co-como...? - sentiu pena de seu pai, vendo-o murchar - Mais alguém sabe...?

- Desde o divórcio com a mamãe. Lily sabe. Suspeito que tio Ron saiba. James ainda não aceitou na cabeça dele, então... - ergueu os ombros, constrangido - Não que vocês estivessem escondendo muito. Eu não me importo.

- Eu disse que você era incompetente fingindo, Potter! - Draco Malfoy jogou um travesseiro na cabeça de seu pai.

- Bem, estamos indo aproveitar nossa desejada lua-de-mel, papai. - Scorpius interrompeu, pegando a mão de Albus, começando a puxá-lo para fora do quarto - Não abandone os convidados, por favor. Nos falamos depois!

**A lua-de-mel**

Albus se sentiu extremamente grato por tirá-los dali e agradeceria muito mais se pudessem sair sem serem notados. Mas dando um susto infernal em ambos, seu tio Charlie apareceu.

- Aí estão vocês! - cumprimentou-os animado - Perdão pela demora, mas estive arranjando o presente de vocês. - e com isso deu uma chave para Albus e fez os dois segurarem um prato de porcelana - Espero que aproveitem!

Não tiveram tempo de perguntarem o que isso significava, nem de notarem que aquilo era uma chave de portal, pois em segundos sentiram como se fossem puxados pelo umbigo. No instante seguinte, o cenário mudou totalmente. Estavam em uma floresta escura e, pelo que Albus pôde calcular, estavam nas montanhas.

Logo a poucos metros, havia uma cabana. Levou algum tempo de confusão para Albus, mas então as lembranças daquele lugar o atingiram. Sorrindo, conduziu Scorpius até a cabana, abrindo a porta com a chave que Charlie havia lhe dado. Era sua casa nas montanhas da Romênia. Afastada da civilização, escondida no meio da floresta. Perfeita.

- Oh, então a viagem para a Itália vai ter de esperar um pouco. - disse Scorpius, depois que o outro lhe explicou, não parecendo nem um pouco decepcionado de desviar os planos.

Um bilhete em cima da lareira lhes dizia para aproveitarem a estadia o quanto quisessem e, junto com a de seu tio Charlie, havia a assinatura do professor Neville. Albus fez uma careta, novamente. Não queria imaginar de novo e naquele momento a vida sexual de seu ex-professor, muito menos com seu tio, que era declaradamente gay.

Sem esperar mais, Albus segurou o rosto de Scorpius, beijando os lábios macios que queria ter devorado a noite inteira. Em resposta, o loiro suspirou e envolveu seu pescoço, conduzindo-o até a cama coberta de peles, sem desgrudar do outro.

As mãos de Albus puxaram as vestes longas de bruxo para cima, as mãos deslizando pelas pernas do outro, até que parou sentindo algo intrigante. Sorrindo, Scorpius subiu as vestes até os quadris, mostrando uma cinta-liga roxa. O moreno quase engasgou.

- Presente do professor Neville. - Scorpius explicou, erguendo uma sobrancelha clara - Achei que não custava nada tentar um dos presentes dele.

- Okay, talvez tenhamos de dar mais ouvidos a ele. - admitiu lambendo os lábios, sem tirar os olhos da peça.

Scorpius sorriu malicioso e tirou as vestes pela cabeça, ficando apenas com a peça feminina que contrastava com a pele pálida. Albus achou tão erótico que pensou que não iria agüentar muito; não depois de três ereções frustradas no mesmo dia. Ajudou o loiro a tirar suas próprias vestes, apressados em sentir a pele um do outro sem barreiras.

Não se perderam muito em preliminares. Albus sabia que haveria muito tempo para isso. Naquele momento era urgência, desejo, vontade de estocar fundo em Scorpius e fazê-lo gritar tanto, que não teria voz alguma no dia seguinte. Não que se importassem.

Fora rápido e intenso, mas Albus se sentiu tão satisfeito que não queria sair daquela cama nunca mais e, muito menos queria que aquele corpo pálido saísse de cima de si. Acariciou os cabelos molhados de suor e as costas quentes, sorrindo ao senti-lo enterrar o rosto contra seu pescoço.

O momento durou alguns minutos até Albus sentir o amante se enrijecer e então gritar de pavor, saindo de cima dele e sair correndo para fora da cabana. O moreno puxou a varinha das vestes jogadas no chão, pronto para azarar o que houvesse o assustado a tal ponto. O motivo enfiou a cabeça pela janela e piscou, certamente querendo sua refeição.

Albus procurou as rações e serviu a criatura, que tirou a cabeça da janela, fazendo a corrente no seu pescoço tilintar. Saiu à procura de Scorpius e não precisou andar muito, porque o encontrou contra uma árvore nodosa, tremendo nu, usando apenas a cinta-liga. Albus nem queria imaginar a explosão do temperamento do amante se estivessem em um lugar que não fosse isolado e longe da civilização como aquela cabana.

Aproximou-se até estar a três passos do loiro e não se agüentando, caiu na gargalhada. Scorpius o olhou com fúria, suas faces coradas faziam seu rosto de anjo ficar mais adorável.

- Qual é a graça? - perguntou, ultrajado - É um maldito dragão!

- É sim. - concordou, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos - Esqueci de contar esse detalhe sobre meu tio: ele cria dragões na Romênia.

Scorpius aceitou a manta que Albus lhe oferecia, envolvendo os ombros estreitos. Balançou a cabeça e suspirou, olhando-o de esguelha.

- Não queria falar isso, mas sua família é maluca.

O sorriso desapareceu da face de Albus, todas as inseguranças que apareceram ao longo daquele dia voltando.

- Eu sei. - deu um sorriso triste - Mas venho com o pacote completo, Scorpius. Vai me querer ainda assim?

O amante pendeu a cabeça loira para o lado, parecendo pensar.

- Acredito que aceitei o pacote no momento que disse sim para o seu pedido, Al. - disse suavemente.

Scorpius ergueu a mão, envolvendo seu pescoço e o trazendo para um beijo.

**Finite **

**Finalizado em 25/05/2008**

* * *

**N.A.: **Ando frustradíssima com as coisas que ando produzindo pra esse Fest do PSF. Açúcar, argh!!


End file.
